gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soar
Soar is a pirate of CaptainShadow11 Currently Offline Stats *Notoriety: 50 *Guild: N/A *Game Age: 18 Trivia *Soar always has El Patron in his belt. *Soar HATES rep stealers. *Soar is very short Soar holds his Grand Pistol. Facts and Records *Favorite Weapon: Cutlass *Favorite Ship: War Frigate *Toughest Enemy Defeated: Foulberto Smasho *Bought War Frigate at level 27 *Bought War Sloop at level 29 *Bought War Galleon at level 36 *Loves to: Go to Dakrhart. Sail.. *Soar got El Patron's Lost Sword on January 17, 2011 from a normal loot chest from one of Darkhart's goons. *Loves Dark Hart! *Loves Fishing *Mastered all land weapons (not including fishing and potions at level 45) *Killed Darkhart, level 30, in one shot with a Critical Strike Shot with the War Scattergun and level 40. *Soar went a leveling monster rage on March 16, 2011! He leveled weapons: Staff: 24 to Mastered. Grenade: 22 to 25. Overall: 42 to 44 in one hour! This was made possible with the help of "Jackbrew's Potion". *Soar went on another leveling monster rage on March 27, 2011! He leveled: Grenade 25 to Mastered. Doll 24 to Mastered. And overall: 44 - 45 and a quarter! *Soar got 2 famed weapons in about 5 minutes, both at Dark, one was a double. July 2, 2011 *July 26, 2011 - Soar and his war frigate, the Sea Guardian sunk 2 ship of the lines, one warship, and many many bounty hunters. *July, 29th, 2011 - Soar got Dark Black Sash but then got dc before he could take it -_- Tips Some quick tips from Soar :) *Dagger: Use Throwing Knives!! *Sword: User Broad on large amounts of enemies or go to Darkhart. *Staff: Tormenta, Goldroom, if you a low level, Kingshead, pack of Veterans. *Doll: Get attune to rank five, attune five enemies, and run around :D *Grenade: CATACOMBS!!! Lava Glitch!!! Fast switch!!! *Potions: Uh... get the potions with the same color :D *Fishing: Fishing is fishing. *Gun: DARKHART!!! *Cannon: Go on a ship with people who only use Round Shot. Shoot sails first *Sailing: Sail with full crew.﻿ *Completed Ravens Cove quest at level 41. About Soar Soar is the 3rd Pirate of Jack's. He is the brother of Captain Shadow Sail. He loves to sail, but often is too busy looting, or questing, which he has a hard time finding time for. He he five famed, most from Darkhart. He does not like quests, and never did. Looting, leveling, etc, is mainly what you will see Soar doing. He is in a pvp guild, but, can only pvp with a broadsword. He likes to pvp, but he doesn't like the rules that go along with it. On a rare occasion he will use a sword and dagger. Soar's goal is to have everything mastered, including potions and fishing by the time he is level 50, he doesn't think that will happen. Potions, he hates with a passion, fishing is fun, but often he doesn't have time for it. Soar hopes to see you around in the game, if you do see him, go ahead, say hello, he doesn't bite, hopefully. Ravens Cove Quest screenshot_2011-01-18_11-18-05.jpg|Stop Drop and Roll! I mean freeze! screenshot_2011-01-18_11-21-53.jpg|Another ghost thingy! screenshot_2011-03-04_19-21-32.jpg|Um... Good chicken? screenshot_2011-03-04_19-22-43.jpg|Well, hi there. screenshot_2011-03-04_19-23-54.jpg|Your place is a wreck... screenshot_2011-03-04_19-49-53.jpg|O_o... Isn't this a wonderful place.... screenshot_2011-03-05_16-20-41.jpg|Why am I defending the blue ghost, hes dead! screenshot_2011-03-05_16-23-48.jpg|Eh, your a lazy man, making me do all this work! screenshot_2011-03-05_17-04-43.jpg|Grr bodyguard ghost! screenshot_2011-03-05_17-10-47.jpg|Die El Patron! screenshot_2011-03-05_17-11-31.jpg|Soar has gone mad with power! screenshot_2011-03-05_17-11-46.jpg Category:Pirates Category:OCG Members